A Demons Rose
by Drednaught
Summary: Ruby Rose, prodigy, weapons master, cookie thief. She is the youngest person ever to get into Beacon Academy and in an effort to try and remain normal she hides her true potential. However that all changes when she and her team are assigned as the watchers of the Envoy of the Empire...Esdeath.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own nothing and make no money off this, its purely for fun.

* * *

"Ms. Esdeath? Was it please follow me the headmaster will see you now." As she says this Glynda Goodwitch takes a moment to study the young imperial getting up. Clad in the standard uniform of the Imperial army she stood moderately tall for her age standing at five feet seven inches. However compared to other Imperial soldiers Glynda had seen she was very unique possessing long blue hair and milky white skin, but the most striking thing had to be the odd tattoo on display for all to see in the cleavage she predominantly displayed.

"Finally I've been waiting here for the last three hours, you would think that our two kingdoms being allies would mean being polite to each other."Esdeath lazily remarked with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

Glynda scowls at the arrogant reply and quips back. "It would have been much faster but your excessive use of force against those four students on the airship have brought not end of headaches to the headmaster."

Getting no reply from the Imperial Glynda scowls further and walks a little faster to the headmaster's office; coming to a stop at the office door she pages Ozpin on the intercom. "Professor the Imperial that transferred to Beacon is here to see you."

"Send her in Glynda and please try not to be soo harsh on her." Came the reply from the intercom.

"YES…Professor…You may go in but be warned any funny business will not be tolerated and if it was up to me I'd have sent you to the detention center for the stunt you pulled on the airship."Glynda hisses out at Esdeath as the door to the office opens.

As if finding what she said amusing Esdeath softly chuckles and brushes passed her into the office, Glynda scowling at her the whole time. "You could try Goodwitch but in this world the weak perish and the strong survive…and you Miss Goodwitch are a very weak person."

* * *

Studying the young women as she walked into his office Ozpin took a sip of his special brew. 'Now I know why the hunters scouting in the Empire are so wary of her she reeks of blood, I can literally taste it in the air truly I'd love nothing more than to shove my blade through her heart and remove her stain from this world.'

Taking another drink from his mug he sighs before setting it down. "Miss Partas you have put me into an awkward position your actions on the airship have crippled four promising young students and in the war against the grimm that is a very large loss to our forces. Now I can't exactly throw you out of the academy considering you've been appointed as the Envoy of the Empire to Vale but you will be heavily restricted and under the watch of team RWBY during your three your tenure here. I do not give many second chances Miss Partas please do not force my hand."

Taking a file from the stack he beckons Esdeath to take it. "Inside are the names of your new roommates and the dorm room you will be staying in, your schedule and your assigned locker, I do hope you enjoy your stay here and that you eventually learn that not everything can be solved with force."

Taking the folder Esdeath opens it up and quickly skims through it before turning and walking away. Just before reaching the office she turns her head saying. "I do hope your little toy soldiers can keep up." Grinning demonically she continues. "Because if they can't…. I'll break them." She then turns her head and walks away with a spring in her step.

Ozpins mug shatters in his hand as the pressure he exerts becomes too much for it. Glynda hearing the mug shatter walks into the office. But before she can open her mouth James Ironwood storms into the office.

"Oz why did I just see that Imperial scum walk away not in cuffs, the little sadist even had the gall to smirk at me when she walked by-"

Cutting off Ironwoods rant Ozpin calmly replies. "Just how would we arrest her James, she has diplomatic immunity being the envoy of the empire. On top of that any non-hunter you sent to arrest her would be sent back in a body bag."

Frowning Glynda walks over to Ozpins desk. "What do you mean; surely she's just one of the prime ministers pet guards that he sent to gain information on us."

Ozpin shakes his head. "No from all the reports I received from our agents in the field she is not a normal soldier or even an assassin she one of their new General candidates and what's more she possesses the Demon Extract teigu, gifted to her by the Emperor himself as she wiped an entire city of ten thousand off the map."

Hearing this information Ironwood snarls out. "You LET her into the academy knowing this! Ozpin I know you like to play things close to the vest but why would you have such a massive lapse in judgement, this is a disaster waiting to happen and-"

Ozpin flares his killing intent shutting Ironwood up and causing Glyndas spin to stiffen. "I know very well who I let into my academy James you would do well to remember that before I accepted this position, I ran Vales Spy and information network concerning any and everything involving the Grimm and the Empire. So yes I know just how much of a threat she could be. Rest assured I WILL take care of her if she steps out of line she is powerful, immensely so but she is still young and untrained in her teigu."

Ironwood sighs before nodding. "You're right as usual Oz, I'm sorry I over reacted sometimes I forget that you've been dealing with the dark side of Vale for a long…long time. I'll leave it in your hands, I'm wondering though who did you assign as her watchers."

Here Ozpin lets out an evil little chuckle. "Why team RWBY of course if anyone could cause her to change her ways it would be Ruby and I have a feeling that Ruby will have an immense impact on her.

* * *

 _This is going to be a series of drabbles I'm going to work on, if people like it, I have a few more drabbles premade but they are for later on in the story, it's been an idea I've been working on for a couple months and I finally got around to typing up an actual starting to the story and not just random interconnected drabbles. Tell me what you guys think of it._


	2. A Rose Meets A Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

* * *

'Weak,weak,weak,WEAK, everyone I've passed in this Academy is a weakling, I swear if one of these students don't provide me with some form entertainment these next three years I'm going to gut the Fat Pig that sent me here.' Here Esdeath stops as she sees a rabbit Faunus and licks her lips in a hungry manner.

The rabbit Faunus feeling the predatory intent freezes in place and watches as a beautiful female with long blue hair moves towards her. She stays still as her instincts scream at her to bolt.

'Oh my, you can literally feel the innocence radiating off her, Oh I'll have fun breaking you little bunny.' Grinning like a shark smelling blood in the water, she watches as the Faunus's eyes dilate then the rabbit flees down the hallway.

Chuckling at the reaction she continues her trek to her new accommodations. 'Let's see here the file shows Team RWBY's dorm room to be in Section J and I'm in Section H at the moment so, if I take a right at this next corner the room should just be a couple doors down.'

Following the directions in the file she arrives at Team RWBY's dorm room a couple minutes later. Standing in front of the door she knocks and thinks to herself. 'Let's see what kind of toys Ozpin has given me to play with.' She quirks her lips when she hears a thump and a muffled 'Coming!'.

The quirk turns into a smirk then a full on chuckle as she hears whoever's inside the room struggle with something while trying to get to the door. Esdeath's chuckle tappers off when the struggling stops and the door opens up, revealing a silver eyed, red haired girl who looks at Esdeath, in all her beauty causes Ruby's eyes to literally sparkle like stars and blurt out. "Pretty." Before eeping and blushing so red a tomato would be jealous.

To her shock Esdeath actually found herself blushing. 'What are these feelings no one has ever been able to get a reaction like this from me.' Shaking her head she gets rid of those traitorous thoughts and replies. "I'm flattered you think that, my name is Esdeath I'm the Envoy from the Empire, Headmaster Ozpin has assigned me to your team for the duration of my stay here."

Ruby, still redder then a tomato, stutters out hastily. "Oh you are, are you, professor Ozpin sent a message this morning to our scrolls but I've been feeling under the weather the last couple of days and was asleep when you knocked." Here Ruby's blush finally begins to fade and she starts talking normally again. "It's nice to meet you Esdeath I'm Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY, the others are in vale right now but I'm sure you'll get to meet them soon enough. Across the hall is team JNPR's dorm room lead by Jaune Arc, you'll be seeing quite of a bit of that team because we are usually partnered for multi team missions."

Here Ruby steps aside and waves Esdeath into the room. "You'll have to share my bed with me tonight, the bed that professor Ozpin ordered was delayed and I'm the smallest member of team RWBY and the leader so it would make sense for you to share with me."

Esdeath raises an eyebrow and remarks. "Are you sure you just don't want to get into bed with me, I mean you do think I'm pretty after all." Ruby's previous blush comes back full force and she stammers out a denial. "Calm down Ruby I'm only joking now would you be so kind as to show me where I can store my Weapons and gear?"

Getting her stammering under control Ruby goes into what Yang has termed her Chibi mode before exclaiming. "Oh..Oh..Oh what kind of weapon do you use?" Zipping over to Esdeath in a flurry of Rose petals Ruby peers right into Esdeaths eyes with a Doe Eyed look. "Is it a flame sword or maybe a chainsaw axe oh oh maybe it's a…mphmphmphmph" Ruby's voice is suddenly muffled by Esdeath covering her mouth with her hand.

Esdeath on the other hand was internally squealing at Ruby's cuteness. 'Oh my she's too cute for her own good, If nothing else at least she will make a good pet with a bit of training, provided this piss poor excuse for a military academy actually teaches them valuable combat skills.' Schooling her features she waits for Ruby to stop talking at light speed behind her hand. "A fellow weapons enthusiast I see?"

Ruby realizing that yes, she is speaking into Esdeaths hand, scratches her head sheepishly before stepping away from her hand. "Yea sorry about that I love seeing new weapons it's like meeting new people but…better, not that it isn't nice to meet you to….or that I only care about what your weapon is….I'm rambling aren't I?"

Esdeath nods at what Ruby says and pulls out her rapier from suitcase. "This is my weapon it might seem plain but it gets the job done." Ruby goes wide eyed at seeing the Rapier.

"Plain?! ARE you kidding that thing is made out of Orichalcum one of the strongest metals known to man, the ore used in making that Rapier would be worth enough money to set someone for life because of how rare it is."

Esdeaths eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Really….tell me more…because I happen to know where a whole quarry of this…what was it you called it 'Orichalcum' is, if all goes well we could both be very wealthy within the next year."

* * *

Sipping his coffee from a new mug Glynda had brought him Ozpin sighs. "James tell me if we were to declare the Empire as an enemy could we win?"

"Of course Ozpin the Atlas military alone would stomp them flat with our fleet within a day, which is why we should arrest Esdeath now, Diplomatic immunity be damned." Here Ironwood slams his fist down on Ozpins desk.

Ozpin shakes his head in despair at his long-time friend's arrogance and rebukes him. "Tell me James what would happen with the Eastern countries then, what about the revolution, what would they do if suddenly the Empire was destroyed. Would they cheer us and offer to be our allies or would they despise us for interfering with their plans."

Ozpin takes a large gulp of coffee finishing the cup before continuing. "The Empire like it or not is the only thing keeping the Eastern countries from overwhelming us, and it's also giving us breathing room to cut the grimm population down. I don't need to remind you how fast the grimm appear and breed or spawn when a war is raging on this continent." Here James grimaces having forgot that fact.

"There is also the White Fang to deal with here, who need I remind you are getting more and more vicious each raid. Then there is the hidden 'Queen' Qrow has warned me about, and then we get to the big problem." Ozpin sighs before seemingly aging twenty years startling James with how old he suddenly looks.

"What problem Oz, what's happening that would take priority over everything else." James eyebrows furrow in an attempt to think of the problem. Ozpin however cuts his train of thought of before it can actually begin.

"The Arkstones are failing James, the barriers surrounding the four kingdoms get weaker each year, I estimate we have maybe a decade, fifteen years tops, before they fail and the Grimm run rampant over everything again, couple that with the mounting hunter losses and the ever increasing hordes of Grimm and you can see the problem. That James is why I do not want to antagonize the only ally this continent has on the lost continent." Ironwood pales at this and proceeds to flee out of the room.

"I just hope we are not too late." Ozpin solemnly says to no one.

* * *

 _And there is Drabble two...this has actually been sitting on my computer for the last week done, but I kinda forgot about it forgive me *sheepishly rubs head*_


	3. Ruby's Folly

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Looking at the shattered moon as it slowly spins Ruby can't help but think the last month's events went a little too well. 'Esdeath-Sempai seems to have taken to Weiss, Blake and Yang well, or at least she's pretending really hard she has. Her smile though is like ice whenever she talks to them it's not like the one she gives me at all...'

Taking a deep breath she cuts her train of thought off, deciding to think about the problems between her newly expanded team later, and instead ops to get some real training done now that she has some time to herself. 'I know Professor Ozpin and Nurse Mary told me to keep taking my medication at all times while I'm at Beacon but I really need to let loose after all the stress I've been put through. Skipping my doses for the last three days won't hurt me too bad as long as I make sure to take it after I'm finished training. I just need to make sure I'm far enough away from Beacon when I start.'

With that Ruby nods to herself and blasts off in a shower of rose petals, her body literally disintegrating into Rose petals as she makes her way into the Emerald Forest in less than ten minutes, the storm of Rose petals burst through a clearing full of Beowolves shredding them into mincemeat without ever stopping to watch the Grimm dissolve.

This trend continued for half an hour, Ruby would find a pack of Grimm, shred them, and keep going, eventually reaching the edge of the barrier that kept the older Grimm out of vale, outliers like the deathstalker and nevermore that were fought during initiation notwithstanding. Coming to a stop at the barriers edge she reforms her body and stretches, her bones cracking as she does. "Oh man that felt good I haven't been able to let loose like that since the last time I visited mom's grave and those weird Beowolves attacked me. Still though there was an abnormally large amount of Grimm in the forest tonight, almost as many as what came in through the breach, and they were all young very young I don't think I killed a single alpha."

Making her way towards the cliff edge Ruby takes in the barren landscape that is known as the 'Deadlands' an ancient battlefield cursed with the stench of death and the decayed and decrepit bones of humans, faunus and Grimm alike. Coming to a stop right near the cliffs edge she stomps her left foot down causing a pillar to shoot up from the ground. Ruby places her right hand on it and pulses her aura causing the top to slide apart and reveal a number panel. She punches in the code _'1701'_ and presses enter.

The ground around her starts rumbling and grinding gears can be heard all around as the cliff edge she's standing near starts lowering itself towards the ground. About halfway down the cliff side the platform comes to a stop and goes backwards into a hidden gate in the cliff itself. The platform continues moving for another five minutes before it slowly comes to a stop in a large workshop/laboratory.

Ruby grins as the lights power up and she sees everything is just the way she left it. "Ahh home sweet home, no interruptions, no school work and no over-protective big sister stopping me from doing my experiments because she thinks they are too dangerous." Making her way through the workshop she takes in all the experimental weapons that have either failed or are too dangerous to actually use. A great many of them failed prototypes of Crescent Rose. "It's too bad I can't stay long but alas Professor Ozpin did ask me to bring him the YCS/186 prototype he had me make to replace his old 'Longshot' Anti-Grimm rifle."

Grabbing said Prototype Gauss Rifle from its hook Ruby made sure there were no defects with the weapon itself before she holstered it to her back. Nodding to herself after she made sure it would be secure she makes her way over to the ammo station and grabs a bag full of clips for Crescent Rose, all of them bearing a green skull. "Flesh-Eater rounds never thought I'd actually use these bad boys when I designed them, but with the missions getting harder I'm gonna have to up my game and bring something with a lot more 'UMPH'."

"Right well I think that's everything I came for might as well make my way back to Beacon, don't want to worry my Team." Ruby makes sure the bag is secure below the gauss rifle and makes her way to platform; she punches the code _'1071'_ in this time, A little trick to throw anyone who actually breaks into her workshop off.

Reaching the top of the cliff again Ruby stares out over the 'Deadlands' again taking in the massive amount of goliaths that are moving through there. Shaking her she turns around and makes to activate her semblance again when she is wracked by spasms that all but paralyze her. Fumbling around in her hip pouch she reaches for her medicine, but when she pulls it out the bottle is empty.

"What?! How, it was full when I put it in my pouch last night, not good not good, I skipped taking it the last three days because I knew I would have this bottle with me when I came out here, and no one other Ozpin and Mary know I take this." More spasms rack her body as she feels the urge to slaughter everything in her path well up inside her. "GAHHHHHHHHH!..."

A scream of agony tears itself out of her throat as she collapses onto her side. **'HUNT'** 'NO' **'HUNT'** 'NO **'KILL'** 'No' **'MAIM RIP TEAR'** 'no' **'MAIM RIP TEAR FEED'** …. Ruby gets and all fours and only says one thing. **"YES"** Her eyes glowing pure silver as she surrenders herself to the bloodlust she tried so hard to suppress. Sensing a massive pack of Grimm not three hundred meters away Ruby licks her lips and dissolves into a tornado of silver Rose petals.

* * *

Standing in the moonlight Esdeath senses the massive spike of bloodlust in the forest and smirks. "Oh My Little Reaper you shouldn't have tried so hard to suppress it, now I'll have to wait till you calm down and sate yourself before approaching you in that state." Walking over to the fountain she holds up a clenched fist and looks at it. "After all your just like me whether you admit it or not." She opens her clenched fist up to reveal Ruby's missing pills crushed into pieces. "I can't have you denying your nature now can I." With that she tips her hand sideways and lets the crushed pills fall into the pond. "You're mine after all and a good master always takes care of her pet."

* * *

 _There is the third drabble done, dunno why but I just kind of flew through this one, without any trouble. Mini Codex_

 _Arkstones: Four, formally Five massive dust crystals that linked together in a network to create impenetrable Barriers around the kingdoms, the Fifth was destroyed in the Second Grimmpocalypse where the Grimm overwhelmed the joint fortress where the Keystone(Fifth Arkstone) was located and destroyed it. The barriers started getting weaker every year after that and will eventually fail unless something is done._


	4. The Rose Clans Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I Own nothing!

* * *

 **Three weeks after Ruby goes missing in the Emerald Forest.**

"I'm telling you Ozpin it isn't like Rub-Miss. Rose to disappear for this long. She should have returned two weeks ago at the very least. Nobody knows where she went either and I've had her sister breathing down my neck demanding to be allowed to search for her. Which I might add, I've had to deny on your orders. She is positively apocalyptic now and has threatened to go if you don't give her clearance. Even I'm getting fed up Ozpin if you don't at least grant me clearance to search for her I'm going to do something I won't regret."

At this point Glynda is all but screaming in Ozpins face, her aura visible around her as her anger manifests. Ozpin seeing this thinks to himself. 'She really does think of Ruby as her adopted daughter, funny considering she despised Summer.'

Huffing Glynda spins back around and continues on her way to Ozpins office, Ozpin thinks to himself that he's dodged a bullet.

Banishing that train of thought away he tries to placate Glynda. "Calm down Glynda, Ruby might be missing yes, however she is not helpless and would not go down without a fight. Besides I sent her out there Glynda, what she was sent to retrieve is in fact a new rifle Miss Rose designed for me, to replace my Long Shot. So my best guess is that there was a fault in the finished prototype and she has stayed in her workshop to fix it."

Glynda screeches to a halt right then and there, rounding on Ozpin fury etched on her face. "You mean to tell me that you've known where she is the entire BLOODY TIME, and you neglected to mention this?"

Her hand with the Dust infused riding crop in it vibrates as she barely restrains herself from turning Ozpin into a smear on the floor. "I swear to dust if you don't start cluing me in to some of these 'Plans' of yours I'm going to do unspeakable things to you Ozpin. I'm not kidding I've put up with a lot of your shit over the years but now your needlessly endangering my daughter."

Anything else she would have said is literally drowned out as Ozpin unleashes his aura silencing her. "Now Glynda I understand you care a great deal for Ruby, but let's face the facts, I would not have sent her out if she was in any actual danger you know as well as I do that Miss Rose is without a doubt one of the strongest hunters already and she hasn't even graduated yet. I have full confidence that she would be able to handle any amount of young Grimm and where I sent her only contains younger Grimm."

Having made his point Ozpin continues making his way to his office not at all eager for any more delays, shortly after he reaches the top floor Glynda catches up to him apologizing for her behaviour.

"Sorry sir I let my emotions get the best of me, I've just had a very bad feeling ever since Ruby went missing and you are right I care a great deal for her. In fact I think of her as the daughter I never had, however you are correct Ruby vastly outstrips any hunter in active duty bar yourself and Qrow and she's getting stronger every day."

Glancing at her from the side, Ozpin nods accepting her apology as they come to a stop at Ozpins office, the door opening automatically for them as the sensors register them.

* * *

Both Professors walk into the office to the shock of their lives, Ruby Rose dressed in what amounted to a pelt bikini and her cloak was sitting cross legged on Ozpins desk fiddling with an absolutely massive Rifle.

Ruby hearing someone enter glances up causing both Ozpin and Glynda to recoil as they see her silver eyes literally glowing in the shadow of her cloaks hood. Smirking at their reaction she offers them a very out of character greeting. "Ozzy, Hotwitch what a pleasant surprise just the two people I was looking for."

"Your both looking good, your hairs still grey Ozzy and you're looking even more ravishing then normal Glynda." Ozpin deadpan stares at Ruby as if to say 'Really?' and Glynda flushes bright red in a un-characteristic display of either arousal or anger.

Hoping off the desk the rifle in hand still Ruby becomes very serious. "We have a very very big problem Ozzy, someone knows about the Rose clan's dirty little secret and how much worse it is in me. Glynda since you most likely don't know I'll clue you in as I fill Ozpin in on what happened."

Hearing the underlying tone of anger in Ruby's voice, Ozpin snaps into his 'spymaster' mode. "Details miss Rose and don't leave anything out, Glynda set a barrier up around the office."

Glynda slightly lost on the conversation topic snaps to attention as she hears the orders and weaves a barrier, sealing the office from the outside world. Ozpin thanks her and nods at Ruby to continue

Ruby seeing she has the go ahead recounts from when she left to the point where she lost control. "It was when I pulled the brand new bottle of pills out I knew something was terribly wrong, the bottle should have been full and un-opened on account of me skipping out on taking any of my meds for three days. It wasn't full though it was empty and the bottle itself hadn't even had its seal cracked. After that things became a blur as I lost my self in my bloodlust and my need to hunt, It was two weeks before I even gained a semblance of sanity back and another three days to get any control over my urges back."

Glynda hearing this narrows her eyes. "If it took seventeen days for you to get yourself under control why didn't you come back then, why wait another four days."

Ruby as if expecting that question grins a very unstable grin. "Who said I'm full control it's taking everything I have to not bend you over the desk and take you in every way possible until you scream my name over and over again, to hold myself back from making you mine. You have no idea how much its hurting me to hold back like this without the medicine. But to answer your question I was investigating, someone tampered with my gear and knew the exact spot where the hidden pocket in my hip pouch was. They knew my locker code also, and that's not all the file in Ozzys safe containing all the information on the Rose clan is gone. My medical file is gone from the nurse's office and Vale general hospital, both hard copies and digital copies."

Ruby stops here her body vibrating and soaked in sweat, her eyes glowing like diamonds now instead of a dull glow; taking a deep breath she calm's herself down and her eyes noticeably dim, her body still vibrating slightly though before continuing.

"Sir I think we have been compromised there is no way that anyone other than you, my Uncle Qrow and Nurse Mary should have been able to access those files, and if what else I noticed is missing really is missing to we could be in some very deep shit."

Ozpin who had been silent so far during Ruby's report, taking in everything she said askes. "What other files are gone Ruby, because I've noticed no forced or un-authorized entrance into my office, bar you of course, and have not noticed any files missing."

Ruby fidgets and seems very pale as she thinks of the best way to break the news. "Ehh 'Gulp' the access codes to Vales defense guns and the Arkstone report are also gone. I didn't notice it until after I had gone through the safe to make sure 'Those' blueprints were still secured, which they are by the way, but those two files are in fact missing."

Moving to the side of his desk Ruby hoists a safe onto the desk before smacking it, causing two pieces of the safe to fall out revealing empty compartments.

Ozpins eyes narrow and he snarls out one name. "JAMES." Calming himself down before he brings the academy crashing down under his anger he moves behind his desk, and pulls open a drawer, before reaching in and grabbing a bottle of pills labeled 'Thorn Breakers' and hands them to Ruby . "Here Ruby take these before your condition worsens, these are a new version of your previous 'Thorn Binder' pills and have been tweaked to allow you total access to your semblance. The downside is you have to take four a day instead of two."

Ruby looks in shock at the bottle in her hand like it's the Holy Grail. "Really you're not messing with me right; I can finally fight at full strength again and not worry about going batshit insane every time I go all out?"

Here Ruby starts to tear up before exclaiming. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You SO MUCH!" She dances around the room in a flurry of Rose petals laughing a bell like laugh, making Ozpin smile and Glynda stares in wonder having never saw this side of Ruby.

As Ruby winds down Glynda not wanting to rock the boat with Ozpins accusation, asks a question that's been nagging her.

"Just what is wrong with Ruby that warrants these pills and, I was under the impression the Ruby's semblance was super speed."

Ruby stops the little twirl she was still doing and sheepishly rubs the back of her head before answering the second part of Glynda's question. "Hehehehe not quite see my semblance is actually these Rose Petals you see around me when I move really fast, in fact my whole body is MADE out of these Rose petals…..it gives me so much versatility it isn't funny. Like say I lose an arm or a leg, give me an hour and I'll regrow them, heck I could even survive having my heart ripped out. The draw back with that though is how taxing it is on my aura to regrow body parts and organs, and if I my brain gets destroyed I can't regenerate that."

Ruby who was cheerfully explaining her Semblance to Glynda gets sullen all of a sudden. "The reason I have to take the medicine however is a bit more complicated, we have never had a name for it and it only manifests in the strongest member of the Rose clan each generation, it gives us massively enhanced strength, speed, dexterity, and an absolutely monstrous pool of aura, the trade-off is however that we are much more prone to violence and submitting to our base instincts. With a lot of training though we can usually master it and control it making us even stronger, my mom did it and her mom before her and so on. However with me it's a bit harder because the condition is directly linked to our semblance and since my body, soul, and aura are all basically made out of Rose petals aka my semblance you can imagine how much worse it is for me."

"Don't get me wrong I'm the strongest Rose clan member ever to walk Remnant, the problem is without the medicine I would lose my self the longer I'm in a fight and turn into what you see before you. Right now I really only have four things on my mind, Eating, killing things, sleeping and taking you in every way possible until your utterly devoted to me…no Bad Ruby stop thinking about your adopted mother like she's a piece of meat…a very hot piece of meat…..see what I mean ."

Here Ruby shakes her head to clear her thoughts before opening up the new bottle of pills. "Can I get a bottle of water Professor?" Ozpin one step ahead of her holds out a bottle of water for her.

Downing two pills Ruby turns to Ozpin and asks. "So what's the plan Professor, we going to confront General Ironwood or are we going to wait."

Glynda getting her atomic red blush under control also says. "Yes if James really did break our trust this badly we will need to do something about it."

Ozpin picking the massive Rifle Ruby had dropped sometime earlier up looks it over and making sure it's in working order slams a clip into its side. "Oh don't worry we will get to the bottom of this one way or another, I'll make sure of that, however we will have to be very careful from here on out and will need to approach this with caution. I'm going to contact Qrow and have him pull all active hunter teams back to vale."

* * *

Esdeath listens in as she lingers about in the rafters as an Icy mist, looking down at the three as they plan their next move. She laughs manically in her head at her plan having gone off without a hitch. 'OH this is priceless I only meant to spook them not have this happen, however this works in my favour because now Ozpin and Glynda will be too busy going after the wrong person, leaving Ruby to my 'Tender Mercy's' and allowing me to convert her that much faster.

* * *

The 'Queen' scowls as she watches the Ice bitch through her scrying mirror, and notices her looking at her 'Gem', before turning her head down to the mop of lime green hair lying in her lap. "Tell me Emerald would you like to see your Ru-Ru again, would you like to have another person to bask in my presence."

The now named Emerald shoots up looking at her mistress before exclaiming. "You Found My Ru-Ru, Mistress, and if its Ru-Ru of course she would make an excellent consort for you."

* * *

 _It's official me being sick equals very good muse when I can't sleep its pure evil I tell ya evil, also yes That's Cinder at the end, and how Ruby and Emerald know each will be expanded on later when they come to beacon, because in this they never went to beacon and stayed in the shadows, the breach still happened but was solely due to Roman fucking up on a massive scale that it happened early._


	5. Requiem of a Nightmare

Disclaimer I own nothing and do this for fun.

So this chapter will be shedding some light on Ruby when she was younger hope you guys, and gals like it.

* * *

Ruby Rose was many things, a sleep lover included, having left Ozpins office several hours earlier to get some rest, very little sleep over the last three weeks and constant battle had pushed her body to the breaking point. After alieving her teams fears and accepting her scolding from her sister she just wanted to sleep. It seemed though Yang was determined not to let her out of her site and held onto her well into the night.

Wiggling herself from her sister's almost crushing grip, Ruby managed to extract herself, and hopped onto the floor. Making her way to her bed she catches Weiss staring at her, seeing the narrow eyed stare Ruby shrugs and mouth's 'What'. Weiss just huffs and points to Ruby's bed.

Ruby getting the hint nods and climbs up onto her bed, causing it to swing slightly as she does. Getting comfortable she surveys the room, Yang is holding one of her pillows in the same crushing grip she was in not five minutes earlier. Blake was surprisingly still awake also, reading one of those books she always had on hand. Weiss, though she couldn't see her was still awake from the fact that frost was creeping up her bed post.

Esdeath though wasn't in the room making Ruby wonder where their unofficial fifth member could be. Shrugging her shoulders Ruby decided to worry about that later, Esdeath could take care of herself after all, and settled down to go to sleep. As she slowly nodded off she thought of the carefree days she had with her best friend.

She fell asleep to thoughts of the dark skinned, green haired, red eyed spitfire that was her very very best friend.

* * *

 _ **Flashback/Nightmare**_

" _Catch me if you can Emmy!" Came the excited cry from a six year old Ruby Rose as she zipped around a clearing, giggling as she evaded her best friend's attempts at tagging her._

 _Launching herself off one of the trees seven year old Emerald Sustrai tried to catch her elusive best friend, sadly missing Ruby once again as she disappeared in another shower of rose petals._

" _No Fair Ru-Ru you know I can't catch you if you use your semblance." Here Emerald stomps her foot childishly as she regains her balance from the jump._

 _Ruby stops and looks at Emerald before giggling again and launching herself at her. She ends up sending them both to the ground in a shower of giggles and laughter as they rolled around._

 _Emerald seeing an opportunity at revenge as they rolled around starts tickling Ruby, causing her to laugh even louder. Ruby squirms under Emeralds evil tickling hands, causing Emerald to tickle her even harder._

" _Hahahahahaha…ok stop Emmy please you win uncle uncle." Hearing this causes Emerald to smirk triumphantly._

" _Silly Ru-Ru I always win the tickle fights because Ru-Ru is a big softie. Now what should Ru-Ru forfeit for losing another tickle fight. Hmmmm how about Ru-Ru gets no cookies for today." The grin that appeared on Emeralds face is positively evil as she watches her Ru-Ru tear up and give her the 'Puppy Dog Pout'._

" _B-bu-but Emmys cookies are the bestest in the whole world!" Ruby starts sniffling at the thought of Emmy denying her, her strawberry mint cookies._

 _Reaching behind her back Emerald pulls a bag of slightly crushed cookies out and holds them in front of Ruby. Ruby if she had a tail if would be wagging, as she stared with stars in her eyes at the ooey gooey treats in her bestest friend forevers hand. Emerald deviously grins at having got the look she soooo loved to see from her Ru-Ru._

" _Oh fine Ru-Ru, you know I would never deny my best friend her cookies." Taking the bag she unseals it letting the freshly baked smell of the duos favorite cookie waft out._

 _Getting themselves comfy against the tree they rolled into Emerald puts the bag between them and they both go to town on the cookies, devouring them in no time flat._

 _A half hour later we find them both full and content, Ruby leans her head onto Emeralds shoulder and slowly drifts in and out of sleep._

 _Emerald seeing this smiles and brushes her hair over her ear, before asking her a question. "Ne Ru-Ru how come you don't avoid me like the other kids do now?"_

 _Ruby stays silent, scaring Emerald into thinking she had did something wrong, before she starts shuffling and moves her head to Emeralds lap. Looking up at Emeralds terrified face, Ruby smiles softly and puts her fears to rest._

" _Silly Emmy you're my bestest friend that's why, you've looked out for me for as long as I can remember. When mom died you stayed by my side. When everyone looked at me with pity, you put a smile on my face."_

 _Ruby smiles a blinding smile at her best friend. "So why would I listen to some stupid heads who make fun of you for your eye colour. You should know red is my favoritest colour and they make me like you even more."_

 _Emerald tears up at Ruby's words and hugs the stuffing out of her muttering 'thank you' over and over again._

 _They stay like that for another three hours Emerald unwilling to let her best friend go, right up until the sun begins to set._

 _Seeing the sun begin to set Emerald reluctantly lets Ruby go. "Guess we had better head back to patch we don't want them to send a search party out for us, do we Ru-Ru."_

 _The best friends grab the leftover snacks and drinks before putting them in a bag and tying it up, Ruby making sure the knot is secure gives a thumbs up to Emerald who hoists it into a tree._

 _There secret stash secure for another day both friends nod at each other and race each other back to patch._

* * *

 _Before they can get very far however the sky blackens and the screeches of all types of Grimm are heard in the distance, the echoing booms of Patches anti Grimm defense guns sound in the distance, and the blood chilling screams of people echo throughout the forest._

 _Ruby and Emerald go pale as a massive conflagration is seen, and both girls are sent flying as something massive slams into the ground thirty meters in front of them._

 _Ruby the first to get her wits about her scrambles to her knees, her jaw dropping as she sees one of the barrels from patches twenty two inch 'Grim Patron' guns in the ground in front of her blackened and cracked._

 _Emerald seeing Ruby's expression turns to look at what she's looking as she gets up, she shivers in fear when she sees the gun barrel, terrified of what could do that to Patches invincible defenses._

 _The screech of a deathstalker snaps both of the out of there stupor and they hastily get up and take off running towards the town, afraid they may be trapped._

 _Running through the forest can only be described as a nightmare as all manner of Grimm are heard; eventually making their way to the edge of the forest they get their first look at what Patch has become._

* * *

 _Gaping holes litter the small port city's wall, the three of the massive guns that had stood as Patches shield for over five hundred years are nothing but scrap and the last, though still firing in the distance at unseen threats, has been battered to high hell and is missing one of its barrels._

 _Emerald drops to her knees when she sees that her parent's bakery has been burned down, with Grimm crawling all over its carcass. She weeps in despair, sure that her parents are dead._

 _Ruby seeing her best friend in such a state kneels down beside her and wraps her in a hug whispering. "It'll be alright Emmy you'll see we'll get through this alright and your mom will be baking cookies for us again in no time._

 _Though she says these words in confidence they both know they aren't true and are only meant to reassure them both that they would get through this._

 _Ruby pulls Emerald up and pulls her along telling her they have to find her uncle Qrow, because if anyone can get them to safety its him._

* * *

 _Both girls take off running to Patch, determined to get out of this alive. Emerald knowing the slums like the back of her hand from exploring, leads Ruby through all manner of shortcuts in the back alleyways, cutting a twenty minute run down to just five minutes._

 _However before they can make their way through the last alleyway, the house just to the left of them collapses and a massive deathstalker charges through, straight at Emerald who freezes in terror._

" _Emmy RUN!" Ruby shouts as the deathstalker barrels down on her best friend. But Emerald doesn't run, she is to terrified to move an inch, sure her life is over she whispers._

" _Goodbye Ru-Ru." The sound of something piercing through flesh is heard and all Emerald can feel is weightlessness, opening her eyes she's horrified to see that she's soaring through the air and Ruby has been stabbed straight through her stomach by the deathstalkers stinger._

 _The deathstalker brings the stinger, with Ruby still on it close to itself, noticing it had not gotten its intended prey it flings her away like a used rag. Ruby soars through the air and slams into the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop, blood quickly form's a puddle around her._

" _RU-RU!" Emerald screeches', but to her despair she doesn't even twitch, this however reminds the deathstalker that she is still there and it focuses its attention on her._

* * *

"GAH!" Ruby shoots up panting her heart beating so fast it felt like it would leap right out of her chest. Her head whips around as she gets her barring's, she calms down slightly as she realises she's still in her dorm room and it had only been a memory.

"Wh-why would I dream of that now, god what brought that on my latest episode?" Ruby is quite shaken to have dreamt what she did, considering she had all but suppressed those memories.

It takes another ten minutes before Ruby calms down enough to not jump at every little thing; she ends up noticing Esdeath had returned sometime in the night. Deciding to worry about where her wayward friend had been all night in the morning she lays back down and goes back to sleep, her dreams happier and less gruesome this time.

* * *

'Well that was interesting, I know her file said she grew up on Patch but I didn't think she was there for the 'Requiem' as the Atleasians call it. I have to say though this little trinket is already paying for itself in spades.' Here Esdeath who had rolled over to face the wall when Ruby shot up panting rolls back over and holds her hand up.

A gleaming ring with a blue and white crystal, glowing in the darkness rested on her right hands index finger. 'Very Interesting indeed Little Reaper, Very Interesting.'

* * *

 _Right so I'm going to use these nightmares as a way for Esdeath to pear into Ruby's mind so she can find out what makes her tick, and show what her life was like before the story in this universe._

 _Mini Codex Time!_

 _Patches 'Grim Patron' Twenty two inch boomstick: Regarded as an oddity among the kingdoms on account of the fact they are guns from a super battleship, what super battleship you may ask, well seeing as how Patch started out as Valeian Navy corsairs they were understandably good at what they did, and what did they do? They stole Atleasian ships in the great war, not supplies ,whole ships, their most successful heist was hijacking the Newly commissioned flagship of Atleasian Royal Navy, The Super battleship Ironwood, named after Admiral Augusta's Ironwood who had died earlier that year in battle. The corsairs Hijacked the ship on its solo shakedown run, the ship itself not supposed to exist under the Kingdom Tonnage act, they took over the entire ship by gassing the crew with stink grenades, yes...STINK GRENADES. It was the most embarrassing moment in Atlesian Navy history and they have never quite forgiven the Patch corsairs for it._

 _Now as to what happened to the battleship, well they renamed it Big Burtha and it sat in Patch for five years, the engine being completely defective and having failed, causing the ship to remain anchored in port, after the Grimm appeared the ship provided long range artillery for the Patch militia, it proved marginally effective, eventually the ship was sheared in half by what is only known as 'Big Momma' an underwater grimm that has never been seen but is more then a match for anything on the high seas._

 _The ship remained in the harbor, both pieces partially sunk, until Alex'Not Enuff Dakka' Rose got the bright idea to rip the massive guns out, move them to the only way in and out of patch by land, and mount them in massive bunker complexes, the wall was built after._

 _Till the day of Patches Requiem these guns remained the stalwart defenders of Patch, denying any who dared to harm their charges entry, before delivering a 'Lazy Boy' Round to the face of said threat._

 _To this day even after Patches destruction one gun still stands defiant, two of its three barrels still prepared to give hell to any who oppose it._


End file.
